Tanto te odio que te amo
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: Fue tan natural dar el paso de una enemistad a una relación complicada. Ellos se odiaban y sin embargo no podían vivir separados. Sousuke lo quería lejos de su vida pero también lo quería en ella y por eso ahora eran un matrimonio complejo. Del odio al amor hay un paso. :Adv. Insinuación MPREG / Oneshot:


**_Tenía un antojo de esto, SouHaru resulta ser muy agresivo y pasional a mi percepción. Igual y a futuro escribo algo más largo de ellos aunque ya debería hacerle justicia al MakoHaru pero ya hay mucho de ellos jaja. _**

**_Advertencia : Insinuación leve de MPREG._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

—Hey, basta…—se quejó el azabache más alto al sentir una mordida suave en su hombro donde el otro reposaba hacia unos instantes. Después sus dientes rozaron como si le incitase —deja de hacer eso.

—No…—fue toda la respuesta del ojiazul para después dar una mordida más voraz arrancando una queja de Sousuke.

—Te dije que te detuvieras, Haru — el ojiazul le miró fijo, inexpresivo y calculador aun mordiendo la zona para al final lamer un poco y volver a morder con más intensidad —suelta…. Tch

—Hoy te fuiste a tomar hasta tarde con Rin…—susurró y se acercó peligrosamente a su cuello mordiendo casi por poco la yugular.

—¡Ese no es motivo para hacer eso, Haruka! Sabes que es mi mejor amigo…—Haruka le miró nuevamente y encajó más sus dientes haciendo una prominente marca de la cual Sousuke se quejó separándolo de su cuerpo con los brazos —¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?

—¿No te agrada?...

—No, deja de hacerlo…—respondió el azabache más alto. — No puedo saber en qué rayos piensas cuando haces esas cosas.

—Makoto si lo sabría —en la frente de Sousuke se mostró una venita de irritación ante la comparativa. Era típico de Haruka quererle reñir pero cuando salía a flote lo fantástico que era Makoto no podía evitar perder los estribos.

—Entonces no sé por qué te has casado conmigo si lo tienes a él…—le recriminó. Haru alzó los hombros con desdén.

—Porque tú me lo has pedido…—respondió haciendo que la irritación de Sousuke aumentara.

—Lo haces sonar como si no fuera importante…

—Además…—dijo sin responder a sus palabras. — ¿No es el trabajo de un esposo complicarle la vida al otro?

—¿Sólo por eso has aceptado? —dijo soltándole con indignación. Que algo como por eso les hubiese unido toda la vida no era una causa justificable y mucho menos motivante pero es su forma de hacer las cosas. A veces se cuestionaba como es que había terminado estando con ese chico, se odiaban a muerte pero besaba como nadie, quería lastimarlo pero también someterlo, lo quería lejos de su vida pero también dentro de ella, para siempre. Y es que cuando peleaban así y Sousuke amenazaba con dormir en el sillón Haruka le sostenía del brazo y le miraba suplicante, con esa mirada que no podía resistir.

Lo odiaba tanto que solo le quedaba amarlo. Algo ilógico que solo ellos dos entendían.

Entonces Sousuke retornaba a la cama permitiendo que Haruka siguiera sofocándolo con su forma de amar, molestándole, haciéndole reñir e hiriéndose mutuamente. El más bajo volvía a morderle incitante, a besarle deseoso y a suspirar encima de su piel haciéndole estremecer.

—¿Cómo puedes disfrutar hacerlo con alguien que odias? —susurró mientras Haruka se contoneaba contra él provocándole.

—Respóndetelo tú mismo…

Tan simple como eso, por más que se insultaran no podían estar separados y eso era más molesto para Sousuke. Haruka era un niño mimado ante sus ojos, todo mundo le quería, todos buscaban hacerle feliz y en cambio él no tenía tacto al tratarle, le reñía a la más mínima provocación e inclusive se había tentado a golpearlo. Recordó aquel día en que Haruka se puso de puntas y lo besó por primera vez arremetedoramente y entendió que el chico en primera era masoquista y en segunda era muy atractivo como para no prenderse ante ese beso.

Entonces siguieron besándose muchas más veces después de la primera y acariciarse con brusquedad, con rudeza. Ahí lo supo, Haruka no era un chico delicado y al que le gustase ser tratado con tacto, por eso mismo le buscaba, por eso mismo peleaba con él para que le tratase de esa manera porque era así como Haruka disfrutaba. Tuvieron que pasar tres años de una relación complicada para dar paso a un ahora matrimonio complicado.

Cuando se lo pidió el otro le rechazó inmediatamente, luego retornó en sus pasos y dijo "Está bien pero yo cocino" casi como si hicieran un contrato. Increíblemente habían durado dos años ya fuera de todo pronóstico que indicaba que se separarían pronto.

Y es que si faltaban palabras dulces y caricias suaves lo que sobraba era placer y acciones que hacían reafirmar que efectivamente estaban casados y que no se echarían para atrás usando al orgullo de pretexto.

Haruka se encontraba ahora deseoso encima de su marido, esperando recibirle no sin antes rebuscar con la mano aquella cajita de protección que tenían junto al buró. Sousuke sonrió ladino y detuvo el andar de la mano de Haruka para después lanzar los preservativos al suelo los cuales hicieron un sonido hueco regándose por la alfombra y tomó a Haruka haciéndolo girar, estampándolo contra la cama. Su mirada victoriosa, sus gestos y esa actitud dominante helaron la piel del ojiazul.

—Es hora de llevar esto a otro nivel ¿No crees? —Haruka interpretó rápidamente esas palabras y tuvo respuesta al sentir esa punzada en esa zona.

—Sou….—no pudo continuar y jadeo ante el forzado contoneo. "Llevarlo a otro nivel…" pensaba Haru mientras veía al otro con los ojos entrecerrados como concentrado hacia su labor, viéndolo fruncir el ceño y haciéndolo con esa rudeza típica en él. Haruka cerró los ojos disfrutando, eso estaba bien, ahora podrían tener un intermediario, alguien que le defendiera de ese chico, alguien con los rasgos y mohines de Sousuke, con sus sonrisas y sus ojos, alguien a quien querer tanto.

Quien dijo que del odio al amor hay un paso estaba en lo cierto pero del amor a la plenitud como pareja son tantos más que a su estilo y locura Sousuke y Haruka iban dando. Un gemido suave mientras se aferraba a él jadeante, cansado, tan lleno de su esencia y expectante. La primera vez que no se cuidaban, ahora podrían ser muchas más después de esa hasta que su cuerpo no se lo permitiese. Haruka miró aquella zona bajo su ombligo cuando Sousuke se separó y casi inevitable emitió una leve sonrisa.

—Otro nivel…—susurró palpando la zona, algo ilusionado. No hubo necesidad de hablarlo mucho, ya era tiempo justo, ya casi todos habían dado ese paso menos ellos, ambos lo sabían. Haruka cerró los ojos sin poder ocultar su emoción y entonces Sousuke entendió que si realmente amaba ver a Haruka enojado…

Nadie tenía idea cuando más amaba ver a Haruka feliz.


End file.
